Puzzle
by thoth-moon
Summary: Puzzle is an apt description of Hiei Jaganshi. Past, ambitions, thoughts, feelings, expression. Currently, though, Kurama’s curiosity is focused on a matter far more minute and precise… HieiKurama, yaoi, humor, knismolagnia


**A/N: **This is an idea I got a while ago, and toyed with once or twice, but never actually carried through until now. In this story, our carrier-through is Kurama; the idea is given an introduction, and then the focus of the story is the carrying-through. My purpose is to amuse, and I rather like the idea's fruition that I've chosen. I hope that people laugh: one of the reasons I carried-through this now is so that it can balance out the story "Cockroach" that I posted last week; also it's been a while since I've done anything that's exclusively Hiei/Kurama, and this could be looked on as something akin to "Cheese Fondue," I think.

But I've babbled on enough. On with it, then:

**Title: **Puzzle

**Pairing: **Hiei/Kurama

**Summary: **Puzzle is an apt description of Hiei Jaganshi. Past, ambitions, thoughts, feelings, expression. Currently, though, Kurama's curiosity is focused on a matter far more minute and precise…

**Warnings: **yaoi, knismolagnia (look it up or wait for definition at the end).

* * *

Puzzle  
March 22, 2009

'He's a puzzle,' Kurama thought, exasperated.

_Puzzle _was an apt term to use in conjunction to Hiei Jaganshi. There was his past, his ambitions, his thoughts, his feelings, his manner of expressing these toward others…

None of these were a concern right now. No, presently the source of Kurama's exasperation was something far more minute and precise, something that Kurama was far less patient in figuring out, something that he needed to know _now:_

Kurama was on a quest to discover where Hiei was ticklish.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Hiei demanded, gazing down at the Fox under furrowed brows.

Easing back on his feet, a nude kneeling, Kurama straightened up and shrugged. "Different people react to different zones," he said nonchalantly. "I was searching."

One brow un-furrowed itself enough to arch critically. "In my _armpit?"_

"Some people respond to it," Kurama defended. "I was curious. You don't tell me where your spots are; I thought, perhaps you didn't know."

Red eyes rolled. "Well, we've determined that my armpit _isn't _one of them," he said dryly. And then he smirked: "Is it one of yours?"

Before Kurama could protest, much less act, he'd already been tackled and pinned to the bed, his face and his torso pressed into the mattress, the vulnerable part in question exposed and helpless to Hiei's fingers. "Oh—_Oh!" _Kurama cried, squeezing his eyes shut. "No, no! Heh—Hiei!" He bucked, squirmed on the bed, but his lip, couldn't suppress a choppy but jovial-sounding "St-St-_awwwp!"_

"Hn." Hiei ceased his torture. "Apparently not." Both eyebrows sprung up in arches of astounded innocence when Kurama, scrambling out from under him, threw him a dark look. _"What? _You don't tell me, either. Shouldn't a thousand years be time enough for you to know?"

"My body's new," Kurama pointed out indignantly, "and younger than _yours_, I might add." Hiei's lips twitched, an _Oh? _expression. The Fox glanced from this frustrating smirk downward, lingered a thoughtful, appreciative moment (like himself, Hiei was nude), and continued gravitating, focusing on a new possibility…

He acted quickly enough that Hiei let out a surprised "Huh?," while he flung both arms round the smaller demon's waist and pulled him down on top of him. "_Mm ... _How fortunate that one of us is dedicated enough to find out," he teased, moving his hands down to cup … to knead … to _squeeze_—_move on, stay focused—, _dispersing cause for suspicion before he proceeded further down—.

Hiei's elbows sprang straight, propelling the Jaganshi up, out of and beyond the other demon's reach. Kurama gave him an inquisitive look, which Hiei returned. "Too high," he said simply, sitting beside Kurama and laying out the leg on which the redhead had been experimenting. "Remember?"

"… Certainly," Kurama replied, feigning offense. Proving that he did in fact remember, he reached out to the body part just under his test spot, and smoothly ran his index finger along Hiei's calf. It twitched: Hiei shivered (close, Kurama concerned, and not unsatisfactory, but _not _what he was seeking), and stretched out. Kurama adjusted his seating, pulled Hiei's leg into his lap, leaned down and began kissing, nipping the flesh, feeling muscle shift as the half-Koorime flexed his toes, listening to Hiei moan, "_Kurama…_"

—And then: "Do _you _like it there?"

Kurama pulled his head back. "Pardon?"

The Jaganshi's eyes gleamed—and then he pounced.

"_Oomph!" _grunted the redhead as he was knocked on his side; and then more emphatically when Hiei _sat on him_. "Hiei!" he protested. His objection was ignored; his leg was pulled back; his knee was unbent. "Ah! No, Hiei—_stop!" _He threw his upper body back, thrashed his legs, (badly) stifling laughter.

Hiei squeezed his ankle in warning. "If you keep kicking—"

His shin collided with Hiei's clavicle. "That's it," the Jaganshi growled.

"_Uh!" _Kurama yelped as Hiei flipped him onto his back. Not missing a beat, the brunette pushed his legs up, spread his legs out: "Oh—_OHH!" _he cried, fisting the sheets, trying to process the concept of being tickled and penetrated _simultaneously. _"Oh, ah, ahahahaha, ohohohohoh_ohhh…_"

Fangs peaked out between Hiei's lips. Pushing Kurama's thigh back until knee touched chest (conveniently, fortunately, Kurama's personal conditioning had rendered his body _very _flexible), he leaned himself over the leg, one hand hanging onto the calf and shin, the other tickling the unclassified spot behind the knee.

In consequence Kurama thrashed and moved about in a way uncommon of their usual lovemaking. Unexpectedly, though, it proved an aide to Hiei: Kurama's rear tossed this way and that with the rest of him, and with it so moved that part of Hiei currently in his possession. Those unseen walls rubbed Hiei nonstop on first this side, then the other, and had Hiei the mind to narrow his activity solely to tickling, he was fairly sure the Fox's reflexes could finish them both off. When Kurama squirmed, he wiggled back and forth, he bobbed up and down, he _arched back_, clenching, _milking…_

"Ah—_Aw—_OHHH!!"

Kurama's pelvis swing sharply to one side, and Hiei could no longer hold out. He abandoned the use of his companion's leg as torture device in favor of a grip as he slammed hard and emptied himself into the redhead quivering under him. When he'd finished he rose up, stretched, and flopped down on the nearest piece of mattress not occupied by Kurama, and worked at catching his breath. This done, he then propped himself up on his elbows, looked at Kurama (whose face had out-reddened his hair, and who was still breathing choppy), smirked, and said, "Interesting."

"Heh?" Kurama panted, sitting up, giving him a curious look.

Smirk widening, Hiei elaborated, "That your body is so sensitive to that one spot. Demons aren't so much, you might remember. At least,"—more show of teeth—"_I'm _not, as you've discovered."

And been discovered, Kurama thought sheepishly. "How did you—?"

"Never do battle right after you've done _it_. Your moves are too obvious." Hiei shifted. "And you give away too much."

Kurama rolled out of reach as Hiei made for his leg. "Noted," he said wryly, and added with some resignation, "At least you learned something." Shrugging defeat, he crawled forward and kissed his companion on the forehead.

—And raised an eyebrow when he felt Hiei twitch. "What—?"

_Ah-ha: _During their struggle Hiei's headband had slipped back, exposing part of the Jagan lid. His two other eyes crinkled. Kurama's lit up. His mouth twitched. Kurama's pulled into a mischievous smile.

"_No, _Kur—"

**End.**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N: **Knismolagnia: noun: the experience of sexual gratification from the act of tickling. Hopefully this piece is more amusing than it is educating, though. Let me know via a review.


End file.
